Fc receptors (FcRs) are proteins found on the surface of cells of the immune system that carry out a variety of functions of the immune system in mammals. FcRs exist in a variety of types, on a variety of cells, and mediate a variety of immune functions such as, for example, binding to antibodies that are attached to infected cells or invading pathogens, stimulating phagocytic or cytotoxic cells to destroy microbes, or infected cells by antibody-mediated phagocytosis or antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC).
ADCC is a process whereby effector cells of the immune system lyse a target cell bound by antibodies. This process depends on prior exposure to a foreign antigen or cell, resulting in an antibody response. ADCC can be mediated through effector cells such as, for example, natural killer (NK) cells, by binding of FcR expressed on the surface of the effector cell to the Fc portion of the antibody which itself is bound to the foreign antigen or cell. High affinity FcγR1 receptor signaling plays an important role in immune system regulation and effector cell function.